When the Kings Play
by silverxxmoon
Summary: The arms of a king, strong, steady, brave, demanding and possessive. But the game he played to forget turned to be what he didn't expect. The rules were simple, but he kept losing. When will the masquerade stop? How can she break through his mask? R&R!
1. Confusion

**When the King Plays**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just hope Ben Barnes was mine~ and also William Moseley~ But sadly that wouldn't happen in a million years…

Okay so I kinda changed and added a few things in this chapter because it seemed to be missing something. I'm sorry if I have to make you read it all over again-anyway it's just a chapter- Thank you so much to the people who reviewed~ But in the story traffic, I saw that a lot more people were reading it so if you have any feed back, why don't you just comment? I mean, it's just a click away…

But! No super bad flames please…

Pairings: SusanxPeter, SusanxPrince Caspian

* * *

Chapter 1: Confusion

Lejla Abbasová the female centaur stood behind her as she opened her eyes to look in the full length mirror. Her eyes widened from the astonishment and disbelief that she, Susan Pevensie could actually be so … beautiful…

She knew that she would have been fine with no make up on, but Lejla insisted to put even just a little. She was thankful but the red lipstick was simply the same color as her own so it really made no difference-though it made it shinier… Her cheeks dashed with pink and her eyes were enhanced with dark eye liner. Who knew that they had the junk women wore in excess to hide all their imperfections at this time.

Her hair was tied in a bun while a few loose curls found their way to shape her face. She was never aware of the beauty she possessed. She had all the features that men consider desirable.

Susan never placed anything on her face back when they were in London. She thought that she was fine the way she was and she was right because with or without make up, she still looked fine.

Her dress, a gift she had received from Prince Caspian X lay in a box adorned with the roses of the lightest pink with a tinge of orange at the ends. She found it on her bed that morning and was really excited to wear it for tonight's party to celebrate King Miraz's death, their victory. It was deep red in color and was made of tulle and had beads embroidered by her waist. It was quite rough against her touch, but none the less, beautiful.

"You look so beautiful Queen Susan, so absolutely stunning." The female centaur said smiling. She smiled back until she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

The door opened slowly revealing her brother, Peter. The female centaur excused herself after bowing slightly to acknowledge Peter's presence. Susan rolled her eyes and just stared at her reflection in the mirror, adjusting minor details here and there.

"What do you want Peter?" she simply stated, not bothering to even look at her brother. She heard him walk around her bedroom, getting nearer to where she was. A pair of big warm hands rested on her shoulders and she saw him stare at her through the mirror with that smirk on his face.

He didn't answer her. He just remained standing watching her with those piercing blue eyes. She felt heat on her face as blood pumped faster in her veins. She would always have this reaction to him, whenever he comes close, whenever he touches her, holds her, caressing her lightly. She heaved a heavy sigh, forcing herself to calm down.

"Beautiful…" he whispered, tracing his fingers down her shoulders. "But why aren't you wearing the dress the servants prepared for you?" a simple statement, but she was sure that he already knew.

"This dress was given to me from Prince Caspian as a form of gratitude-"

"Or as an excuse to get into your pants." He said frankly, without letting her finish. His voice masked the disappointment and his eyes appeared almost silver, like he was containing the rage within. She clenched her fists hard and felt her hands become numb.

"Why do you care?" she sneered, looking into his blue eyes staring back at her. "You don't even know him-"

"So do you. What do you know about this guy? A few months of talking to him to prepare for battle never meant that he was a decent guy, Susan."

"I never said I did. He just gave me a present, what does that matter to you?"

"Everything matters as long as it's about you." He kissed her neck, leaving trails of hot and wet while he bit the sensitive part of her nape earning a shudder from her. Her knees got weak and threatened to let her fall, but his arm around her waist supporting her never let her fall, the arms of a king, strong, steady, brave, demanding and possessive.

She melted into his embrace but did nothing to pull him closer. He was trailing kisses on her jaw until sanity and realization snapped her back to reality, pushing him away with all the strength left in her.

"Stop it…" it was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard by the King. He tenderly lifted up her chin to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Your lips say that, but your eyes tell a different story, Susan." He was tracing his hands on her soft red lips but she resisted and broke from him.

"I'm your sister…"

"And I'm your older brother and accepting a dress from a man you barely know despite the fact that the servants spent hours to find a nice dress for you is unacceptable." He said, hiding so well about the fact that it was he who personally chose the disregarded garment in the closet for her.

"I love him." Her voice shaked and his heart cringed in pain but he mustered all his pride and strength to not let it affect him. He then forced her to look into his eyes again by holding her chin steady.

"Love? What do you know about love? You're merely infatuated with all the gifts he gives you. But just so you know Susan, I very well know that it isn't the mighty Prince Caspian that you take with you in your dreams." He turned in his heel, releasing his hold on her, closing the door behind him in a swift move while he attempted to wash off the emotion he felt for this woman.

She was then left alone in her chamber. Her knees finally gave in when she let herself fall onto the cold marble floor.

"How did he? How can he?" She whispered ever so softly, hugging herself with her arms. She struggled to stand up; most of her hair came loose from the bun so she just let all fall down to her back.

Her body still tingled from his touch and she saw the mark on her neck. She sighed again.

"How am I supposed to hide this?" she whispered "It's impossible… It's simply a guess… It's impossible that he knows that it has been him… He can't know…"

* * *

Okay… How was it? It's my second try at this chapter~ I hope that you liked it! Read and Review please~


	2. Basically Perfection

Okay first of all, I'm sorry for taking super long to update. I had my mini-exams during the time period. So basically, I couldn't get access on the computer without sneaking. I mean I did (tried), but I always ended up getting caught by my beloved brother. Another is because electricity had been suspended for a whole day, leaving me sweating and dying because of the heat soo… I had a slight case of writer's block.

Anyway I made slight changes in the first chapter for some reason… So please go ahead and check it out! This is of July 16 2010 soo… if it's beyond that, then use your common sense to read on! Again, I'm super sorry to take so long just to make this chapter. I hope that you'll like this chapter though! Tell me what you think after!

Okay, let's follow the protocol!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Even if I wish I did, I don't!

Pairing: Susan/Peter

Rating: M for a reason man! But it is for future chapters~

Blah blah blah Honestly, I don't know what to write at this part so if you know what I should write, then tell me! Tell me what else I should say here hehehehehe.

Okay, I wasted enough of your time blabbering about protocols and other things so here it is! Chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Basically Perfection

Peter stormed in his room and then he slammed his fists against the wall and began punching hard, feeling a sharp sting build on his knuckles. The rough stone walls started to bruise him but he didn't care. He just kept throwing punches until he started to feel warm liquid trickle down his fists to his forearms. A tear escaped his eye and he struggled within himself to contain it all in. He hissed in the kind of pain that suffocated his chest but when he threw another punch, it isn't the concrete wall that he hit, it was the door. The loud sound of his fist meeting wood alarmed the guards which sent them into the High King's chamber, afraid of what might have happened to him.

"High King Peter? Is something wrong?" one of the guards asked. He then faced them with his infamous smile painted on his face, hiding his hands.

"I'm fine; I just merely tripped and fell. There's no need to worry." He turned around "Thank you for your concern but you can all leave now." With that statement said, the guards bowed slightly before leaving the room, closing the door gently.

He made his way around the room to go to the wash room. He heaved a heavy sigh as he then splashed water on his face. Peter ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair and then placed his hands at either side of the sink. Closing his eyes, he saw flashes of her face, Susan's face, her _**sister's**_ face.

He always got what he wanted; never did he have to worry about anything else in his life since it was incredible, quite undeniably _**perfect**_. But this time, why must he yearn for something he clearly knows he wouldn't get? It's not that it just started now, he had feelings for her ever since, what it is though, he wasn't sure of but he knows that he felt something for her... that 'something' is unexplainable and not understandable even to him. But he couldn't get her out of his head, that's for sure.

He was supposed to forget, he was supposed to forget everything he desired about her. He was supposed to find someone else, but how can he when everything he ever wanted and ever will want was right before him-_**Susan**_. What he was feeling was unforgivable, undeniable wrong, the biggest sin but it was also like indulging to your sweetest of desires.

She was just so beautiful, not only physically-but what is there to complain about? She was absolutely perfect, from her soft red lips to her smooth long legs and her curves in all the right places in a very _**generous**_ proportion made the women gasp in envy and the warrior within her never failed to intrigue him. She smelled of vanilla with the slightest tinge of cinnamon, oh how her mere scent aroused him. Her skin was soft and smooth beneath his touch.

He almost lost himself earlier, almost giving in to the sweetest of sins. How he would do anything to hold her, to whisper things in her ear, only meant for her to hear, how he would do anything to touch her, to _**taste**_ her…

He shook his head hard to get those indecent thoughts out of his head. He was her brother for God's sakes! He was supposed to protect her! But he was! Right? He can't explain why these indecent feelings started to show for the past few weeks. Maybe it was because of the new character that entered their lives. He hated Caspian from the first time he laid eyes on him.

His blood was dripping slowly, staining the immaculate white sink with deep crimson red. It looked like a painting with the blood looking bright against the sink.

He stared at his own reflection on the mirror, unable to recognize the broken man that stared back at him. He hated seeing himself so… so… vulnerable because it only stated weakness. He knows why he feels like this, he knows what is making him be like this he knows, but it's too soon to face everything he wanted to avoid.

He sighed again, brushing off all his burdens and heartaches then putting on the mask he wears so well. He smirked as he traced his fingers on his face then he ran it through his hair, leaving light trails of blood. But despite all of that, it was basically perfection, perfection manifested at its fullest.

* * *

The three Pevensie children- Susan, Edmund and Lucy- stood together by the stairs near the entrance of the castle, nodding and smiling while great names and other influential people around the world of Narnia and the unknown congratulated them for their bravery and victory.

"Where is Peter?" Lucy asked the two, her big eyes showed of concern for her older brother. Edmund looked at Susan, but she didn't answer so he did instead.

"We don't know, Lucy. But let's just wait here after all, the guests are all her to celebrate our victory. We wouldn't want to upset them, do we?" Lucy shook her head and the three Pevensie children continued to accept congratulation gifts and hand shakes.

* * *

Peter fixed his collar and he ran his fingers through his hair again. He managed to hide the makeshift bandages he wrapped around his fists. He's late and he knows it. He spent too much time fixing his bandages, just to take them off again to shower off the blood on his hair, arms and face.

The guards were looking for him, afraid of what kind of commotion had stopped him from coming there on time. He apologized to the people while they lead him towards the grand door atop the main stairs.

When he stood behind the door, he realized that he wasn't the only one late for the evening. Caspian was there too, getting dragged by his personal servant. He was still fixing his tie, which was of dark red.

'_**Great, they matched**_.' Peter thought to himself, getting pissed by the King's sight. He mocked him behind his back, mimicking his words with exaggeration, good thing that Caspian didn't notice though. But when he did decide to look at Caspian, he was greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, or shall I say evening. I had overslept the whole afternoon and I forgot to fix myself until I was already sought for." Caspian said with his distinct accent.

'_**Disgusting…Why should I care anyway?**_' Peter thought again. He had always hated his accent. God it annoyed him but he kept a soft face and smiled back at the guy even though he wanted to make his fist and Caspian's face collide to make beautiful cracking noise, possibly breaking his oh-so-perfect face. He snickered at the thought but he concealed all of his emotions with his smile.

Caspian smiled even more, completely unaware that the reason behind Peter's hearty smile was because he was imagining Caspian tied to a tree, Peter beside him, poking him with a stick as if he was some animal gone wild. Peter laughed in victory in his mind while laughing at Caspian secretly for smiling with him.

Caspian walked to stand beside him and then he elbowed Peter's sides lightly. "You seem giddy today. Are you happy because we claimed victory, and you actually almost killed Miraz?"

"You can say that but I would've killed that man but then he was shot by an arrow right? I had him already! He just didn't want to be defeated by me because he knows that I am better than him!"

"If you say so…"

"What? It's true! I am also more handsome than he! No one can deny that."

Peter's enthusiasm and brightness masked his feelings of irritation and hatred toward Caspian but with his last statement Caspian only laughed since he was speechless. They went silent for a while after that until Peter decided to say something when one of the head guards told them to say a speech in honor of their victory.

"I guess it's our fault that they have to make ways to save face."

"Yes, that is true but it is better than to have the rest of the world know that we were irresponsible enough to miss the opening. By the way, why were you late anyway?"

"Fell asleep too." Peter lied, but it was better than telling him that he was late because he was wrapping and tending his fists just to take the wrapping off again to shower because he had blood on his hair. He didn't need to explain all these to someone he didn't like.

The two stood tall in silence and waited for the announcement of their names.

* * *

Suddenly, the lights died out a little and the trumpets sounded a very energetic greeting as two men appeared by the right door atop of the stairs.

"High King Peter and King Caspian X" the guard announced and then everyone clapped their hands while the two motioned them to settle down.

The two men looked stunning, outshining every man in the room but each other. Both stood tall, though Caspian was higher by a few centimeters. Their charms were obviously irresistible with Caspian's leadership, Strength and warm smile and Peter's passion, pride and sex appeal.

The women sighed and giggled in awe, their mouths practically watering by the sight. But Susan just stood still, noticing something in Peter, despite his perfect smile and mannerisms, there was something quite lethal in his eyes, something that awoke the secret beast within him.

Susan's heart beat went faster when she saw Peter's eyes fall upon her and the heat rushing to her face again was inevitable. Flashes of their earlier encounter flooded her mind, with his lips on her neck, his arms circling around her waist… the mark he made on her...

She let her hand touch her neck; the faint red mark was throbbing, _**proof**_ of their encounter. She shifted her weight to the other leg, growing uneasy with his eyes glued on her. She could feel the heat of his gaze seeing through her, seeing past her, seeing her soul.

After a few moments of Prince, now King Caspian's speech of thanks, her eyes fell on Peter again. Surprised was she when she saw that all the time, his eyes was only on her. She grew even more uneasy but she never tore her eyes off him again-seeing that faint smirk of satisfaction on his face, only meant for her and no one else to see.

* * *

Susan didn't hear from Peter the whole night, when she came to approach him, he seemed to be gone from where he was before. He didn't look at her the whole night and somehow, disappointment overcame her. She was caught slightly unaware while Caspian sneaked behind her.

"Boo!" He said and she jumped lightly, panting heavily.

"Caspian! You gave me a scare! You shouldn't do that!" She clutching her chest, trying to slow down her heart beat. Caspian, being the gentleman he is, grew uneasy.

"I'm sorry Susan… I didn't know that…" suddenly a familiar warm hand landed on her back

"What are you two up to? You don't have some obscene things playing behind my back do you?" Peter sighed playfully "Susan grows so fast and I feel like a protective father. I trust that you two aren't planning some hanky panky business are you?" Peter smiled, but avoided her gaze.

"Oh, High King Peter, we weren't it was merely a joke gone bad. I umm…" Caspian explained, looking like a lost boy.

"Oh don't call me that Caspian, just call me Peter. It's fine. I was also kidding. Have fun you two." Peter turned to leave and when Susan turned to find him, he was already gone. And then no one saw him for the rest of the evening after that.

* * *

Peter left the party after bumping into the two, hiding the fact that the scene of them talking struck him with jealousy. He knows that it is rude to leave a party that was held for all of them but they should understand.

He walked around the castle, discovering new places and soon he found himself standing at stone floors that lead to the garden you can see through the balcony of each bed chamber. Peter always thought that it was not part of the palace since sometimes, when he is bored or he can't sleep, he went out to roam the castle while everyone slept. He never found it in his simple expeditions so he gave up.

He walked towards the garden first, but then he discovered that it wasn't just a garden; somewhere at the side, he saw water. He walked to it and then he found out that it was a river.

'Oh, so this is where the endless supply of water from the pool earlier comes from.' He said to himself, remembering the way going here so that he can visit again. The water was clear and no wonder he never noticed it because the steady flow made it silent, almost impossible to hear without getting close.

It was just 6:00pm and the party is merely starting. He was truly thankful for the escape because he never liked the crowds. He proceeded to sit on one of the big rocks near the river and then he hummed a familiar tune.

He couldn't think about anything so he sat down on one of the big rocks near the river, then he lay down against the cold, rough surface, facing the sky. He placed his right hand behind his head and before he could do anything else, he heard someone clear his throat.

He looked up and saw a figure approaching, he couldn't see the face because it was quite dark and he was looking _**upside down**_. So he sat up and turned to the mysterious direction and when the light hit the stranger's face, he noticed that it was the person he didn't want to see the most; it was none other than, Caspian.

* * *

Okay~ How was it? I saw in the story traffic that a few people actually read it and I was glad! But please review! It can already be anonymous with a secret or weird random name so please comment! It really makes everyone happy! Review please~ And for those who reviewed, I'm super thankful forever and I hope that you guys can review and support me all the way! Thanks so much again, and sorry for the late update… Read and Review!


	3. Just for a Little While

I updated! Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry for submitting this so late… But Thanks so much to all the people who bothered to comment… though it's just a few… but still, I'm super happy! Soooo…. I wanted to make this a celebratory chapter with LEMON! YAYYYY! But be warned, it's a not so lemon, lemon. It's basically in between… I'm sorry again and I hope that you guys can comment on this one again!

But still, no one told me what to write in the protocol part so I'll leave it blank…

Chapter 3 – Just for a little while

* * *

"Caspian, you scared me quite a bit. What are you doing here? Is the party finished?" Peter smiled his usual smile. He noticed that Caspian grew uneasy; his scared aura was disguised by his height and build. Peter waited for him to answer but Caspian silently sat on the big rock beside him.

'Why is he here?' Peter thought, keeping his irritated gaze away from the man. 'If this is what he thinks can pass for revenge to what I did to them earlier, he must be one stupid son of a bitch.' His train of thoughts was interrupted when Caspian decided to say something.

"Umm… the reason why I came here is that I want your blessing and permission." Peter looked at him, a mix of confusion, fury and shock on his face.

"Blessing? Blessing for what?" Peter's heart beat faster, afraid of the words Caspian has to say. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. He didn't want his nightmare to come true just yet-not **_this_** early…

Peter couldn't breathe when he heard Caspian speak. Caspian looked back down on the water. "I am asking your permission for Susan's hand in marriage." Peter was speechless and didn't look at Caspian, he clenched his fists hard and then he could feel the wetness building on his bandages. His heart beat faster from the rage and anger he felt. His blood seeped through the fabric with stinging pain but he released his grip and applied pressure on it to stop it from bleeding, regaining his self control.

He very well knew that this will happen one way or another, but he didn't expect it to be this early. He wanted more time with her; he wanted her all to himself while he figured out what he exactly felt for her. Caspian fondled with his clothes, failing in hiding his nervousness.

'The Bastard…' Peter thought but he clearly knows that anger can't change this. He is smart enough to face that he can't do anything about this-for now.

"I understand if…" Caspian said, his face reddening from the pressure and nervousness. But he stopped because Peter faced him, his expression like stone, cold and unreadable.

"You have my approval." He whispered with an unfeeling voice, cold as ice. "But Susan is not of age yet."

"I can wait." Caspian eagerly replied, looking like a kid that has been rewarded with his favorite candy.

"Let me finish first. As her older brother, I deeply care for her and for her sake; you can court her but you can only ask her when she turns of age, which would be when she turns 18. I am not here to burst your bubble but you should know that it is Susan's decision if she wants to marry you or not and you also have to face the facts." Peter said

"What facts?"

"You very well know Caspian. You aren't a mindless man and you know it. But anyway, you have to face the facts that we can all be sent back to our time anytime. I'm just saying, so don't rush into irrational decisions that can hurt the both of you." Caspian looked down, showing that he knew all the consequences.

"I know that… and I know that it isn't in your control so it's fine. Thank you so much though! I think that we would just take it slow. Don't worry; I will be a good man. I just wanted to get your approval."

"Well, thank you too for letting me know beforehand. I know that you're a gentleman so I trust my sister to be safe with you." Peter faked a yawn "Well, I feel rather sleepy, good night Caspian." He placed his hand on Caspian's shoulder, leaving him alone quietly.

* * *

Susan smiled in relief as the last guest finally left the room. She bid Edmund goodbye while he was carrying a sleeping Lucy up the stairs to her room. Susan lay on one of the couches in the ballroom, letting herself relax from all the day's stress. She slowly closed her eyes but then a thought popped in her head.

Where exactly are Peter and Caspian?

She hadn't seen Peter for the rest of the evening after Caspian surprised her. He had been acting differently the whole night and she was painfully aware of it. Just this afternoon, he was kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her but after, he acted so differently.

Her whole body trembled when she remembered the way he touched her earlier, the way his fingers traced against her skin, sending fire throughout her body. She remembered the way he stared, the way he saw her and made her feel like he was looking in her soul, it felt uncomfortable, but she of loved it. Her whole body ached for more but then she quickly brushed all thoughts about him away from her head.

"Oh God…" she whispered, getting up on her feet and up the stairs. She couldn't just _not_ think of him, it was absolutely impossible. Every sane woman would find him dangerously attractive and she wasn't an exception. But the way he holds so many secrets and the way he seemed to know every single one of hers felt unfair. He had always been there for her as a brother and as a friend. He'd been there to fight her fears and it just seemed wrong that she had always took and never gave him anything in return.

It is selfish of her to get all his attention and love when women back home and even here fell head over heels for him. She knows that they all hated her at some point but it was true, she was selfish. She sighed again for she felt her eyes get heavy.

A series of corridors and hallways greeted her tired eyes but she somehow found herself in the safety of her room with no problem at all. She pushed on the heavy door to her room and then the mere sight of her bed made her jump towards it, uncaring of the building wrinkles on her beautiful red dress. She pulled on the pins that held her hair to place and then her soft brown curls fell on her shoulders and down her back. Soon, she drifted to sleep…

* * *

It was 12:00am but Peter sat still on the chair in the balcony of his bedroom. He lifted his left leg to cross the other and swung it lightly from side to side, appreciating the quiet of the night. He was lost within his thoughts the whole night and it had been three hours since the party ended.

He took drank half the glass of beer fast again, but a few minutes after that, he felt a light droplet of water fall on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, irritated and then he wiped it off with his sleeve. Another fell and he sighed while he stood to proceed to the washroom to change his bandages.

His fists stinged slightly while he peeled off the white cloth covering his knuckles, he then washed it lightly with water but it didn't eliminate the uncomfortable feeling, it only made it worse. He didn't know how much time he'd spent gingerly tending to his swollen fists but when he opened the door separating the washroom from the bedroom, he found out that it was raining heavily.

The cool wind blew against his face while he stretched his long legs on the bed and then he placed his hands behind his head. He was drifting into space again but when he closed his eyes, he realized that he was drifting to sleep instead. He welcomed the blissful sensation that washed over him and hoped to have a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

* * *

"We really shouldn't… ughh…" Susan tried to say, but it came into a raspy moan. She clutched the sheets behind her and then her head shot back while she moaned loudly as she was coming close to climax. But when she was lifting her hips up to feel his touch more, she felt his hands leave her entrance. A rush of disappointment filled her and she then looked up at the man who almost took her off the edge but she only saw his blue eyes. She was still quite breathless and she didn't admit it, but it really made her wanting more.

Her breaths were uneven but it soon slowed to a normal pace. Through the moonlight, she could see him smirk and then he lightly rubbed his wet finger on her clit, earning him a loud moan from her.

She lifted her hips again, desperately wanting him to touch her more. She grabbed his shoulders and her eyes spoke for her. She wanted him to do more things to her so badly and it was clearly written on her face with her flushed cheeks and cloudy, lust filled eyes.

As if to make up for it, he unexpectedly took her mouth to his. He eyes were still open while she digested what happened. She could feel him smirk against her lips and with her slightly agape mouth, he plunged his tongue within her sweet caverns.

Instantly, she seemed to forget what he had done and she felt as if a fire had been set inside her again, she felt it rush in her body again and then she let go of all the self control left in her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss even more. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she grinded her hips towards his. She was satisfied when she heard him moan against her lips but her celebratory dance inside her head stopped when she noticed how hard his 'little friend' was.

Susan was caught unaware for a moment and was sent back to reality when she felt his hands travel upward until they cupped her breasts. She arched her back since everywhere he touched seemed to leave traces of the hottest flame. He never broke their kiss as he kneaded her twins slowly. The feeling was incredible! Susan never thought that merely touching her breasts could feel this good.

"More… please…" She whispered when they broke the kiss for a second to breathe. She clearly expressed her need for him now and it was up to him on what will happen next.

She still didn't get to see his face but that didn't matter when he suddenly pinned both her hands above her head. He was quite rough when he slammed two digits inside her again and she screamed from the shock of the sudden invasion but that single thrust got her close to ecstasy.

She was panting and breathless but when she looked up at him, though it was still dark, she could feel his uneasiness.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked but it took a few moments for her to hear his soft reply.

"Nothing… It just seems wrong, Sue…" She broke away from his now- light grasp on her wrists and then she placed it on his cheek.

"There is nothing wrong with this…" She kissed him gently and then her other hand trailed down to his crotch. He was still hard when she unzipped his pants and from the tightness of the fabric against him, she could tell that he needed his package to be released from its cage. She felt him shiver when her hands touched him. She then gripped his shaft and pumped her fists to it slowly. "And if it is wrong," she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "It suddenly felt sooo right. I know that you want me as much as I want you… So please…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when he grabbed her arms and placed it atop her head with one hand. He traced his lips to hers, then to her jaw, to her neck and down her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth while his other hand kneaded the other. She arched her back for him to gain more access. His lips left her left nipple and then he gave his attention to her other breast, suckling it hard.

He bit lightly and with that she moaned and shivered. It wasn't her fault that she was so sensitive there… she actually felt him smirk but those thoughts were quickly dismissed when she felt him suddenly shove three digits in her this time. From the distraction earlier, she didn't even notice that his hand quickly trailed down her. With the sudden friction, it literally took her breath away. She didn't know if she was to moan or to breathe in since the overwhelming pleasure is washing over her.

Another unpredicted thrust and another and another she was trying to move her hips to meet his hand's rhythm but from the speed, she couldn't. But the next thin she knew is that she was really getting _**there**_. She was getting close to her release and her vision blurred and it was as if she saw stars floating above her head.

To think that she can already be satisfied with his fingers makes her fantasize about what pleasure the 'real him' can offer. Without warning again, he shoved in four digits and her head threw back when she entered bliss. Her body shivered and she almost screamed from it all.

Her arched back fell on the bed and she lay there panting. Her heartbeat was thumping rapidly in her ears that she can't hear another sound.

She felt his hands on her entrance again and she instantly felt hot once more as he whispered, "Look at this Sue… you're so wet and I bet…" he guided her hand to his member "that this…" she tightened her grip and made him shiver. "will slide in with ease…"

She wasn't given time to relax since she felt his tip rub against her. She was afraid to lose her virginity before but after experiencing the pleasure he gave her earlier, she was curious of what this will feel like.

But before anything could happen, a thought went through her head. She still didn't know who this mystery man was and before this could all take place, she had to find out.

She kissed him and he was caught unaware so he didn't get to continue. She rubbed herself against his tip and he moaned in her mouth. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

'Oh God… '

Her eyes widened and she was shocked beyond compare. His blue eyes, his voice… She should've noticed! She would never forget those fathomless eyes… his big and warm hands, and his unbelievably sexy smirk.

He pushed her down the bed and she was still lost in her thoughts but when she came back to his soothing voice, she realized she had nothing left to lose since it's too late to turn back now. She again, shoved all her thoughts aside but as he started to enter her, she suddenly felt the future consequences of this encounter. But like she said again, it's too late to turn back now and she was too aroused to care about the pain and the consequences, she was too aroused to care about the person that was doing this to her, the person whom she cares about, the person whom she always knew she loves, the person that was on top of her, the person that was none other than, Peter Pevensie.

* * *

Susan sat up from her bed, panting and sweaty. She groped her sheets and found out that she was still in the red dress she wore in the party. The sunlight sneaked in the room, making the walls look orange and pink.

She was relieved at the same time disappointed. The dream seemed so real, it's as if she really felt it, well she did... and it felt wonderfully right. This was a shocking revelation, but she had expected this to happen sooner or later but not like that, not in dream form…

"Oh God…" she groaned she loved the sunrise and since she was awake anyway, for the sake of losing all her impure thoughts, she wouldn't go back to sleep. But she had to admit that that dream was really something, it was so real that she could feel him on her again...

"Ughh..." She groaned, she told herself earlier to stop thinking about him but she failed... "Oh well..."

She stood up and opened the glass doors that lead to the balcony. Cold morning air greeted her and the sleepiness in her quickly disappeared. She leaned on the stone railings and stared at the endless green pasture that lay beyond the medium height castle walls.

She had to raise her hand to cover her eyes since the light was shining brightly. A few moments after that, her eyes hurt so she went back in her room.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her messy hair draped down her shoulders to her back but her red dress looked pitiful, it was wrinkled in almost every place possible. Susan tried to smooth it with her hands but there was no luck. She looked at herself again and then she smiled since she had come to a conclusion today.

'Just for a little while.' She thought, twirling a lock of her long brown hair with her fingers.

"Just for a little while…" she whispered but no words were needed because she knew. She knew that it didn't and won't hurt to be truthful once in a while. She slipped out of her dress and it went down the floor. She didn't care until now since its one thing to lie to others but it's pointless to lie to yourself. So today, just for a while, she'll give in, just for a while, she will let go and just for a little while, she will love.

* * *

Okay! I'm finished! I'm sorry if it took too long again! I'm truly very sorry! Thanks for all the comments and I hope that you'll comment even more! Read and Review!


End file.
